toxic valentine
by scintillating stars
Summary: -"and then, before josh could even contemplate what she was going to do, her rosy pink lips crashed onto his own lips, and he couldn't form any coherent thoughts at all anymore."- au. valentine's day drabble exchange, for caitlyn/glitteringlights.


_**-for caitlyn (glitteringlights) for the valentine's day drabble exchange. hope you like it; sorry if it's absolute crap like everything else i write. :) & yes, it's over the word limit... sorry again. xD**_

**[disclaimed]**

**

* * *

**

**-toxic valentine-  
**

_a kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous. -ingrid bergman_

_

* * *

_

(i know your type; yeah, daddy's lil' girl. just take a bite, let me shake up your world. you were hanging in the corner with your five best friends, you heard that i was trouble but you couldn't resist.)

_J_osh _H_otz watched from across the dimly lit room as _M_assie _B_lock tilted her head back and closed her eyes, losing herself in the music. She was probably the only person in the whole Valentine's Day party who hadn't drank any alcohol yet, but he desperately wanted to change that.

He took a gulp from his bottle of Budweiser beer and tried to will his eyes to drift away from her glossy auburn hair, but it seemed like his brain was purposely refusing to work. As if she telepathically realized his dilemma and just ached to embarrass him, she suddenly looked up, straight into his eyes.

_Shit_.

* * *

(i know your type, boy you're dangerous. yeah, you're that guy i'd be stupid to trust. just one night couldn't be so wrong, you make me want to lose control.)

_M_assie _B_lock waved her hands in the air as she danced along to Willow's 'Whip My Hair' that was blasting loudly through the expensive speakers. She didn't usually dance and she had never taken dance classes, but was always told that she was a good dancer. If complimented, she would reply that it was only because she understood the music.

In the midst of the chorus, she subconsciously realized that there was someone watching her; someone had their unwavering gaze on the back of her head. She discreetly glanced behind her, only to be greeted by deep -and when she said deep, she meant hell, they were _endless_- _deep_ pools of mahogany with almost invisible dots of black in their centers. Startled by the intensity of their gaze, she hastily turned back around, while contemplating whether or not to confront the mysterious boy.

* * *

(i live a lifestyle full of first impressions, i've got my hands full of unhealthy obsessions. i take a drink 'cause the truth is hard to swallow.)

_J_osh _H_otz closed his eyes and internally kicked himself for letting her discover how he was staring at her. Keeping his eyes shut, he tilted his head back and let the cold bitter liquid smoothly falling down his throat relieve him of his discomfort.

_Damn. Not nearly strong enough, _he thought, as he flipped his floppy brown hair out of his eyes before opening them again to a sight that he had not expected.

He stumbled a couple of steps back in surprise, for a second he even thought he might be hallucinating from the pot he had been smoking before the dreaded Valentine's Day party. After the amber-eyed beauty started talking to him though, he realized that she was actually there.

Shaking his head and forcing himself back to reality, he heard from the petite yet formidable girl, "Who the hell are you and why were you checking me out?"

* * *

(i think you're fine, you really blow my mind. maybe someday, you and me can run away. i just want you to know, i wanna be your romeo. hey, juliet.)

_M_assie _B_lock couldn't believe the nerve of the infuriating -albeit aristocratically handsome- boy standing like a moron in front of her. He had the courage to stare at her from across the room like some pervert, but when she was actually right in front of him, he was speechless.

"Hello?" She waved her hand in front of his face like he was a toddler and rolled her eyes when he opened his mouth to say something.

"Bonjour, ma cherie. Je m'appelle Josh," He said in a surprisingly gruff voice, "and today is your lucky day." Massie assumed that he was just showing off his fluent French, and, rolling her eyes again -this was starting to become a habit around this guy-, she replied, "Could you be any more cliche? And _pour votre information, je parle le francais aussi_."

This time it was Josh's turn to roll his eyes.

"I wasn't trying to brag. It's just that it's Valentine's Day, and isn't French a, I dunno, romantic language?"

"Right, and that makes as much sense as me riding a kangaroo to school." Massie responded sarcastically, her hands finding their way to her hips. "Just 'cause it's romantic doesn't mean you should randomly use it in a conversation with a stranger."

"Hey, don't shoot me for trying." Josh held up his hands in surrender to the gorgeous yet intimidating girl next to him.

* * *

(girl you got me on my knees, beggin' please, baby please. too far to turn around, so i'm gonna stand my ground. gimme just a little bit of hope, with a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance.)

_J_osh _H_otz had just had the best thirty minutes of his life, having a heated discussion about everything and anything with the girl of his dreams -she just didn't know it yet.

"Anyway, I should get going now. I have places to go, people to see." Massie said, with a small grin on her face from the exhilaration of talking to some complete stranger that she felt she had a weird connection with.

Feeling spontaneous, Josh grabbed a pink -so pink it looked white in the dim lighting- rose out of a nearby vase and carefully placed it behind Massie's right ear.

"Something to remember me by," He said, smirking at the smile that instantly lit up her face.

And then, before Josh could even contemplate what she was going to do, her rosy pink lips crashed onto his own lips, and he couldn't form any coherent thoughts at all anymore.

As she tugged on his bottom lip, he felt sparks of electricity and passion flow through him, and he forgot about everything outside of himself and the amazing girl he was currently kissing.

Just as abruptly as she had fused them together though, she broke them apart.

"And that's something to remember _me_ by," She replied suggestively before strutting into the crowd of dancing teenagers.

"Wait! Will we ever see each other again?" Josh called desperately after her disappearing figure.

"That's for God to know and us to find out," Massie called over her shoulder and gave him a coy wink before completely fading out of his sight.

* * *

**a/n: i really hope that wasn't as bad as i thought it was. i hope you guys had a fantastic valentine's day with your special someone(: also-prompts given was a pink rose, a sentence in french, and a kangaroo. sorry if they weren't used well, caitlyn. xD review?**

**p.s. the title is from **_**toxic valentine**_** by all time low; the lyrics are from **_**good girls go bad**_** by cobra starship ft. leighton meester, **_**toxic valentine**_** by all time low, & **_**juliet by LMNT (:**_


End file.
